Love Song
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: One day, one life, one love, one fight, and one song to make her love him again. Will Hikaru be able to gain Haruhi's affections again after making a false accusation? -Read & Find Out- HikaxHaru


**Hello, aha! This is just a OneShot, or something like that. I'm sorry if there might be minro errors. -.-' I hope you like this. I'd appreciate it if you would review, please? ^-^ Anyways, thank you to who all read this story. I really hope you like this short story. (: ~Jazzy (The song is called 'Milk & Honey' by Immi).**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Song<strong>

"Hikaru, I don't care! Don't bother me again, I'm packing up my clothes and leaving this dump!" Haruhi shouted, glaring at Hikaru. Haruhi turned around and ran to her bedroom.

"Haruhi, it's not what you think! I didn't sleep with anyone!" Hikaru stated, running after her. Before Hikaru could grab Haruhi's wrist and pull her in a deep kiss, Haruhi slammed the door shut in Hikaru's face. Hikaru moaned in pain and rubbed his nose. Hikaru knocked on the door as he said, "Haruhi, will you please open the door? I promise you, I didn't do anything. I didn't sleep with anyone."

"That's easy for you to tell a lie," Haruhi complained. "My best friend told me everything, she saw you sleep with one of your models, Kaoru fired her because she slept with you, my husband!"

"Haruhi, you don't know if your friend was telling you the truth or not, now please open up," Hikaru begged.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing an angry Haruhi. "No, and I'm not coming home again! I'm going over to Kaoru's," she said. She walked passed Hikaru with her suitcase following behind. Before Haruhi left the room, she turned around and said, "And one more thing, I'm never going to forgive you, you liar."

"Hey!" Hikaru complained. He walked over to Haruhi and cupped her chin up with his hand. "I'm telling you the truth, I didn't sleep with anybody."

"You should stop lying, Hitachiin," Haruhi sneered. She pulled away and walked out the door, slamming the door behind her.

Hikaru let out a sigh and walked towards the living room, collapsing on the couch. "I'm telling you, Haruhi, I didn't cheat on you with anybody else."

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning and the city of Tokyo was sleeping. The moonlight shone on the city, supported by the light of the city lights.<p>

Suddenly, Hikaru's phone began ringing. Hikaru groaned and said, "Haruhi, can you please answer it for me?"

No answer.

"Haruhi, I sa- wait, I forgot you're not here beside me," Hikaru stated. Hikaru frowned and felt the empty spot on the bed next to him. The spot that may never be filled again by the girl he still loves. The girl who left him was probably the only girl he'll ever love.

Hikaru grabbed his phone on the nightstand next to the bed and he carelessly answered the phone without glancing at the number. _"Hello?"_

_"Hikaru!" _Kaoru shouted into the phone. _"Why is Haruhi at my place? Aren't you her husband? Aren't you the one who's supposed to take care of her? Isn't she supposed to be lying next to you right now, and not at my house?"_

_"Why are you so concerned about my love life?" _Hikaru questioned tiredly, ignoring his Kaoru's questions.

_"Don't you want to be happy with Haruhi? Why is she at my place and not with you?"_ Kaoru asked angrily.

_"Okay, I have to admit it, Haruhi and I got into a fight,"_ Hikaru stated, yawning.

_"A fight? You should come over here and get her, not leave her all alone. Hikaru, it's rude to leave a girl. It's rude not to chase a girl and leave her in the pouring rain. You should treat her better, you have to chase after her, tell her you love her."_

Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes._ "Kaoru, that's love. You're talking about love and I know what it means to treat a girl right. You have to chase after the girl you love when she runs away, treat her with respect, kiss her when you love her, comfort her when she's feeling down, kiss her in the rain and tell her everything that's on your mind, tell her everything is going to be just fine. You have to tell her everything so she'll be able to stay. If you don't love her, then don't make her fall for you if you have no intentions of catching her. That's love."_

_"Hikaru, that's exactly right. Now why aren't you chasing after her now? You didn't even stop her from leaving. Do you even love Haruhi the way she loves you?"_

_"Of course, I love Haruhi the way she loves me. I could tell she's in love with me by her genuine smile. She could tell I'm in love with her by looking into my eyes."_

_"When you first realized Haruhi was a girl, how did you feel?"_

_"When I first realized she was a girl, I had no idea she would be so important to me. I somehow felt she was special as I got to know more about her. She would always make me smile when I was feeling angry, depressed or anything else. The more I talked about her with you and others, the more my affections towards Haruhi grew. I fell in love with Haruhi, and I'm still in love with Haruhi after all these years. I think she'll be my only love for my whole life."_

_"Okay, now that you know about these affections towards her, even if you have already known them, you should make up with Haruhi. Tell her you're sorry for whatever you did, alright?"_

_"Kaoru, I didn't do anything to hurt her. Her 'best friend' told her I slept with one of the models, which is not true."_

_"Oh, I remember that. Her friend, Kasumi told me to fire a specific model, so I did, but I didn't know the reason why."_

_"Yeah, aren't you and Kasumi getting close? Wait, don't tell me... You two aren't dating, are you?"_

_"Hikaru, don't change the subject. Now why don't you get your ass at my place and pick up Haruhi?"_

_"Yeah, I'll beg for forgiveness after I'm done doing work, alright?"_

_"Hikaru!" _Kaoru complained._ "What's more important? Haruhi or your job?"_

_"Uh... I'd have to say my job with you."_

Kaoru sighed and said,_ "Wrong answer, Hikaru. The correct answer is Haruhi, not work."_

_"I know that. I just need to do a few things and I'll come get her in two days."_

_"I'm hanging up," _said Kaoru. Kaoru hung up, cutting the phone call with Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed and closed his phone, placing it back on the nightstand. "Work comes first because I know a way to get you back, Haruhi."

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Days Later~<strong>

It was a Friday night and Haruhi was in Kaoru's bedroom, sitting on the bed.

"Kaoru, are you ready to go to that party down the street?" Haruhi said with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I just need to make a quick phone call, alright?" said Kaoru. Kaoru, who was hiding in the bathroom, was actually nervous.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you outside," Haruhi said before walking out the door.

Kaoru gave off a sigh of relief and quickly pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed his brother's number and it started ringing.

_"Hello?" said Hikaru._

_"Hika, are you satisfied? Haruhi and I are going down to that party down the street. One question, why the hell do Haruhi and I have to go down to that bar if you're not going to be there?"_

_"I'm not going to make an appearance at the bar; I'm going to send 'somebody' to pick her up, alright?"_

Kaoru sighed and said, _"It's been two days, Hikaru! It's been two damn days since you've talked with Haruhi, isn't it time to forgive and forget? You should get her back, not just ignore her."_

_"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I only have very little time to get her back. I'll see you later, okay?"_

_"Okay, I'll talk to you some other time, later, Hika,"_ Kaoru said before hanging up his cellphone. "Hikaru, you should forgive her soon before she really leaves you and falls in love with somebody else."

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, are you sure about this?" Tamaki asked concerned. "You know, she must've fallen in love with somebody else already."<p>

Hikaru sighed and looked at his senpai, Tamaki, who sat beside him in the limousine. "It's going to be just fine. Besides, it's only been two days, how could Haruhi fall in love so quickly?" Hikaru wore a pair of black aviators, a white shirt and black leather jacket with a pair of skinnies and black and white high tops.

"You do have a point, but she's been with Kaoru for these past two days, hasn't she? One time, I read an article on the Internet about a couple who just met each other, they fell in love within an hour of talking and telling each other about themselves," said Tamaki. "So she could be in love with Kaoru."

Hikaru's heartbeat quickened and he sighed, ignoring the fact. "Tamaki, I bet that's a false story."

"Bu-"

"Young master, we're here," the limo driver said.

"Alright, thank you," Hikaru said before exiting the limousine with Tamaki following behind. He turned his gaze to Tamaki and smirked. "Tono, I need you to find Haruhi and keep her in the building, alright?"

Tamaki nodded his head with a determined look. "Okay, I'll go look for Haruhi. Good luck, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled and watched Tamaki walk off into the building. "I guess it's time for me to shine," he smirked. Hikaru walked into the bar where the party is held. It was crowded and full of intoxicated people. _Damn, it reeks like alcohol _he thought.

"Are you Hitachiin Hikaru?" a waiter asked, tugging on Hikaru's leather jacket. The waiter wore black pants, a white shirt and a black vest.

Hikaru turned around to face the waiter and smiled. "Yes, I'm Hitachiin Hikaru, do I know you?"

"Apparently, no, but I was ordered by the manager to come and look for somebody named Hitachiin Hikaru. He said that you were supposed to do a performance tonight, correct?" the waiter asked curiously.

Hikaru nodded his head. "Yes, I am supposed to do a performance tonight."

"Alright, will you please come with me? You need to get ready quickly, what you're wearing is fine, just a few changes to your hair is needed, is that alright?" the waiter suggested.

"Yeah, it's alright," Hikaru agreed.

The waiter nodded and turned around. Hikaru followed the waiter into a room with mirrors. Hikaru looked around in wonder with a small smile on his face.

_This is amazing. I wonder if I should play Bloody Mary here sometime _he thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kaoru, was that Hikaru I just seen, or was it somebody else?" Haruhi questioned, squinting her eyes to get a better look at the male who just passed her.<p>

Kaoru lifted his head in alarm. "Eh? Oh, I don't think it's Hikaru. Why would he be here? It's not like he keeps tabs on you 24/7," Kaoru laughed nervously. _Hikaru does keep tabs on Haruhi 24/7 _he thought with a sigh.

"Hey, Haruhi," a voice said.

Haruhi turned around and saw Tamaki behind her with a smile. "Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing here? I didn't know you came to these kinds of places."

"I don't, I'm just here to check it out and spend time with you, I guess. Plus, I hear this great performance is going to happen, that's why there are so many people gathered here tonight."

"Is that so? I guess we came on the perfect night," Haruhi smiled, drinking a sip of her water.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you," the manager said.<p>

Hikaru turned around to face him. He bowed and smiled genuinely. "The pleasure is all mine. Besides, I'm glad I could be here tonight."

"That's great. You only have a minute left, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Hikaru replied.

Suddenly, the waiter from before came out from behind a pair of curtains. "Hikaru-sama, it's time."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," said Hikaru. Hikaru turned his attention back to the manager with a neutral face. "I guess it's time. Thank you for having me here." Hikaru turned around to look at the curtains that led to the stage. With a smile of confidence, he slowly walked out onto the stage.

* * *

><p>"Is that Hikaru?" Haruhi questioned looking up on stage.<p>

"Yeah, it's him, why?" said Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed and nodded her head. "I'm leaving; I don't want to be here anymore."

"Haruhi," Tamaki stopped her by grabbing her arms. "Kaoru, I'd appreciate it if you helped me."

"Oh, right," said Kaoru. Together, the two held Haruhi in place to watch the stage.

"I-I would like to dedicate this song to a certain someone that I truly care about, thank you," said Hikaru.

A few seconds after Hikaru's short speech, the music began playing and he started singing.

**Yasashisugiru hito**  
><strong>Hora, uketomeru kara<strong>  
><strong><em>Trust me! Trust me!<em>**  
><strong>Mou ichido wagamama ni natte<strong>  
><strong>Hodo hodo no chikara de<strong>  
><strong><em>CONTROL<em> shite hoshii**  
><strong>Jiyuu sugiru no mo sabishii kara<strong>

**Suki na mono wa amai amai _SWEETS_**  
><strong><em>She's like a boy<em>**  
><strong>Chirashita heya ni<strong>  
><strong>Akiregao komakai shiteki<strong>

**Mata rikutsuppoi koto itte**  
><strong>Watashi wo muguchi ni saseru<strong>  
><strong><em>Nevertheless, she is a really rare girl<em>**  
><strong>Taishouteki na futari<strong>

**Sukoshi kurai**  
><strong>Rikai dekinakute mo <em>OK<em>**  
><strong>Sono igai na tokoro ga suki<strong>

**Sanjuu kudo _BATHTUB_ no naka**  
><strong>Nemuri ni ochita<strong>  
><strong>Kono omomi wo azukerareru kurai<strong>  
><strong>Anata wa hirokute atatakai<strong>

**Yasashisugiru hito**  
><strong>Hora, uketomeru kara<strong>  
><strong><em>Trust me! Trust me!<em>**  
><strong>Mou ichido wagamama ni natte<strong>  
><strong>Hodo hodo no chikara de<strong>  
><strong><em>CONTROL<em> shite hoshii**  
><strong>Jiyuu sugiru no mo sabishii kara<strong>

**Toki ni wa watashitachi**  
><strong><em>Change<em> shinakya dame**  
><strong>Anshin sasete<strong>  
><strong>Watashi dake wagamama ja nai to<strong>

**Mukureta kao suru kurai nara**  
><strong>Kawaii mono yo<strong>  
><strong>Tada heya wo deteiku nara<strong>  
><strong>Suteserifu demo kikasete yo<strong>

**Gaman naranai watashi to kurabete**  
><strong>Otona ni naranai de<strong>  
><strong>Kono ondosa wo<strong>  
><strong>Umerarenakunaru<strong>

**Toomawashi na iikata**  
><strong>Hontou no kokoro wa<strong>  
><strong>Yasashisa no ura ni kakushiteru<strong>

**Gouin na kurai no taido de**  
><strong>Watashi no nami ni sakaratte<strong>  
><strong><em>Non stop<em> no ai ni wa iki mo dekinai**  
><strong>Kokyuu wo awasete mitsume aou<strong>

**Yasashisugiru hito**  
><strong>Hora, uketomeru kara<strong>  
><strong><em>Trust me! Trust me!<em>**  
><strong>Mou ichido wagamama ni natte<strong>  
><strong>Hodo hodo no chikara de<strong>  
><strong><em>CONTROL<em> shite hoshii**  
><strong>Jiyuu sugiru no mo sabishii kara<strong>

**Yasashisugiru hito**  
><strong>Hora, uketomeru kara<strong>  
><strong><em>Trust me! Trust me!<em>**  
><strong>Mou ichido wagamama ni natte<strong>  
><strong>Koware yasui mono ka<strong>  
><strong>Tashikamete mite hoshii<strong>  
><strong>Butsukariatte tsuyoku naru kara<strong>

When the song ended, Haruhi was almost on the verge of tears. She had a large, genuine smile dancing on her lips. The only words that kept running through her head were; _I love you, Hitachiin Hikaru._

Hikaru smiled, glancing at the crowd with a smile. He bowed and looked back up at the crowd. "Thank you." Hikaru took another careful look at the cheering crowd until he saw is true love, Fujioka Haruhi, standing between to of their best friends. Of course, Hikaru immediately smiled when he saw Haruhi smiling brightly. Hikaru stepped off the stage and ran towards her. He embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Hikaru. My friend told me she saw it all wrong," Haruhi apologized.

"It's alright, Haruhi. The only thing I want is you and only you, nobody else. You're the only one for me, Fujioka Haruhi," Hikaru said, breaking the hug to look Haruhi in the eyes. "I promise to chase after you when you run away, I'll treat you with the most respect, I'll kiss you when I love you, I'll comfort you when you're feeling down, I'll kiss you in the rain and tell you everything will be just fine, I'll tell you everything one my mind every second of the day when I'm with you, I promise to make you fall for me again, and I will catch you... again."

Haruhi smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Hikaru on the lips. She pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Hitachiin Hikaru, forever and always I'll stay."

_**The End!**_


End file.
